lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Singularity Zed Melusines
Singularity Zed Melusines '''was created by FriezaReturns and acted as a main RP character for the time being of 12:46pm, 1/4/2016. However is no longer the case now due to recent changes. After the Great Universal Revolution arc(see below for more information on that), came to a catastrophically violent end peacefully. Placing the whole Universe there, into a state or terms of peace, Melusines has since felt that he(and the others that left to the God Realm, died or passed them selves onto another generation), felt that there was no need to stay around(as things would remain relatively quiet for many thousands of years to come and follow). So then retreated from the entire Lookout Universe, completely. Occassionally returning in to check up on his student, American Booty and make sure that she is okay, as well as her people. __TOC__ Story The E99 that changed the scale of Earth causing the Russian to take over the American Super-power as well as all of the reigning countries across the world. However little did they know that whatever the E-99 created, had also brought in things. Things that SHOULDN’T have been there to begin with. Creatures altered in grotesque and abominable forms. The E-99 that was made to be mass produced for weapons, arms and armor had been pulled in by the massive singularity at the center of Katorga-12. Causing an eruption so massive that it effect the current timeframe of the Earth. And thus out came a Zed. But this was no mindless Zed however. It was something far more intelligent, powerful, cunning and uncontrollable. When it stepped out it was actually erasing gaps or ‘slits’ of reality everywhere it went. Firing a blast which went through the Russian controlled Earth as well as the present. What was its target? Barisov, Renko, Kathryn, all of Katorga-12 and that Earth. Feeding off the singularity and consuming the sources of the E-99, this ‘new’ Zed had obtained control of the singularity’s energy. It was so powerful that it actually phased Earth completely out of existence. Phasing forward it came to http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/Lookout_RP_Universe. Due to a shift by the singularity it had consumed it removed itself from those Earths and instead came to this’ Earth’s universe. Realizing that it simply couldn’t just ‘exist’ as terror incarnate it came up with a name.. '''Melusines. Blending in perfectly with most of society and people as a ruse. An idea of none’s values except its own—or his own. Melusines current place of solitude is . Appearance GROTESQUELY FUTILE Melusines tends to phase a lot probably more frequently than most do or have for looks but this ‘Zed’s’ original look is a very disturbing abomination deep rooted blacks, bright blues and greys. Recently it took the appearance of Lady Death Arc(to mock and terrorize her) while on other days it will take the appearance of rather vividly designed Russian Spetsnaz. So one can assume it’s human at least in that aspect whilst another can assume it’s not. Personality ALIGNMENT – CHAOTIC NEUTRAL A chaotic neutral character follows his whims. He is an individualist first and last. He values his own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. He avoids authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his behavior is not totally random. He is not as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. Melusines holds no true allegiance, no honor and sticks to what is preferable viable for advancing his power. However this does not mean that he won’t be idle standing by as the unjust spread evil nor does it mean that he will allow the ‘authoritative’ reign over one’s freedoms if it means to speed up the process of one’s death instead of by time(C wut ah did thar). But that aside, Melusines really is defined as influencing malefactors in various ways (Tournaments, Events, what have yah). Powers & Abilities TIME MANAGEMENT & UNDERSTANDING ''' Melusines has been to all types of times, realities, conceptions, preconceptions and even the imaginative ones as well. The knowledge of time control makes him one unpredictable yet understanding being. At anytime, anywhere, any being or anything ‘concept’ he will be crossing or at least exist. So at some point, Melusines has seen the formation of mankind, Armageddon, the universe, rises of civilizations, declines, reformations and so on. ''MELUSINES JR. LIMITED UNIVERSE 13 VERSION '' While the current Melusines is defined as too powerful, hax, totally supreme master of time or on-par with Gods, there is another version of himself however. Inspired by this universe, he decided to create or rather lock out all of the advanced power the singularity granted him. Essentially making himself a very novice timelord. Dubbed ‘Melusines Jr.’ One that was likely never gain anything in this arsenal, anytime soon. #Chrono-Control – Can fast-forward, reverse or pause time for about two minutes. Can freeze a person inside a place in time for about twenty seconds. #Kinetic Blasts – Can fire crushing blasts of kinetic energy. Just a small sphere about the size of a martini glass. Nothing too dangerous or life threatening beyond knocking back an opponent or repelling them away. His reserves are not near-infinite and focusing one major attack will drain those reserves quickly #Phase Ticklings – These are NOT the same as the superior ticks. Jr. isn’t able to summon many of these. Only about three or four, plus the fact that these ticks can only phase up to six or seven yards at a time and are dumb enough to give off energy which will immediately reveal their presence to anyone that can sense or detect lifeforms. They also attack via swiping with their claws which is enough to at least dig into an opponent’s armor, give them a nice cut or two. 'PHASE MANIPULATION ' Simply put as it’s said. Melusines has the ability to phase in or out of all realities, conceptions, preconceptions, and even imaginative ones. The extend of the phasing is very dangerous as he CAN effect, render or even attack in the past, present and future entities (Meaning he can affect the outcomes of his opponent during the fight in past, present and future tense). This ability is NOT limited to anything however as further to the point, is where he can phase objects/people/things in, that were either not there to begin with (presently), or back into current dimension. Merging the E99 with singularities from other realities to add to his power or alter everything around him as he moves. Melusines can also phase pieces of his opponents out with him, taking them where ever and whenever. So he will always have a piece of you (or something of you) in the past, present or future. 'CHRONO-RESTORATION ' Melusines can restore or revert objects of his choice. From Universes to mere cups. If the conflict shared with his opponent is too great then he will promptly stop the fight and revert the changes cause by either this or something else of another source. (Note: this power can be used upon In-Character request. So you if you want him to use this power, you have to rp it out in chat, forum, page, etc..) 'CHRONO-POISON ' Not really poison itself but the feelings are very realistic to such a poison. This power has the ability to deal lingering past, present and future damage over time (PPPDoT). This effects Gods, the immortal, the aging and the ‘ageless’. As it can render all in vulnerable states. It will either revert or divert an individual or being of some kind degree (The extend of this power goes down to how many levels of techniques/abilities/etc he or she has knowledge in. i.e. if the use has the mastery Blood Manipulation, this attack will either reduce the extend of that knowledge. Directly making them either a novice or an uncontrollable menace; lack of a brain thereof to the point of where they need to be contained). The immortal become mortal, the aging become ageless or the ageless began aging. It also renders those who are really fast (faster than Melusines himself) to an infant’s crawl. The process is on-going, on-relenting and disadvantageous. Melusines makes no exceptions for anyone. '''DEGENERATION FINALE A Singularity affliction blast, designed to weaken the opponent's state from the start of their 'birth', creation and or formation to the start of their death. This attack also consumes the users reserves for Ki, Chi, Chakara, Pure Energy, Celestial Power, Elemental Power(minus Energy Negation), and so on. This power is further warped to HIGH extremities like Paradox Manipulation. Can revert the states of those with Absolute Affinity or greater. DAMNATION-LOCKE ''' Taken from the singularity, Melusines opens up a cylinder-like singularity that arcs in the formation of telephone poles around the his opponent, locking them in place as they warp into time anomalies of his attacks. Over the course of one minute. The time that pasts inside this circle is a century worth of pain. Fast-forwarded. So in-short, it’s one very long minute. '''PHASE-TICKS Part of the E99 Singularity but now placed into Melusines’s inventory, he can summon microscopic Phase-Ticks that do not sync with all variable realities (phasing in and out). Attacking targets that he commands. They can create other ticks which hatch at a rate of instant (A swarm is seventy-six trillion and forty-five hundred million that cut the aging process down by phasing their cycle into the future). These ticks are normally hatched inside a target and explode causing a time displacement eruptions. Killing or seriously wounded anyone in past, present and future tense (meaning these Phase-Ticks will be laid inside you at some point). This attack will kill anything that doesn’t have the basic understand of time and space or none at all. The other counter to this is to destroy the Phase-Ticks Broods before they are released or by putting into a ‘fixed’ timeframe. Special Abilities used by the Phase Ticks ANOMALY CONSUMPTION CALZONE WARNING! It is NOT recommended rushing this attack as it will eat away at your life into the future (So at some point, your body will be mostly gone). The Ticks Broods designed their hatchlings into a monstrous time-eating fiend. With the power to chew away reality and the current time-zone in-which the opponent is trapped/stuck/in. Unless the above stated about the Broods being destroyed as a priority happens first, it will be impossible to know when or where they will feed since they are desync and not apart of any known reality (they exist in any or all). REALM-LESS ZED The second summons in Melusines’s inventory, these Phase-able Zed are not bound to any realm, region or space. They were something that was buffed by the singularity’s power source but NOT the actual singularity itself. Usually recognized in the packs of ten of fifteen, phasing in and out in their environment at all times so it’s difficult to tell when they will strike as they phase at rates of near-instant. They are super-charged Zed which by control of a singularity conduit can arc through time. Their ways of attack are pulsating sonic screams that are strong enough to create anneals of time displacement anomalies. SINGULARITY-DOOM VRBLTR ''' Exposed to the singularity’s source then speed up into the future to a point of pure insanity, originates a creature from the planet Zoist. One such creature that is/was a mistake. Personally, Melusines would rather not have something like this even summoned, as the VrBltr also effect his state. Upon releasing it into the ‘environment’, it will attack anything or anyone on sight. Each time it appears, it causes a series of miniature-singularity displacement explosions. It once touched the surface of a planet, and that planet’s pieces shattered across several difference time periods (Hooray for time corruption). One swing (punch, swipe, kick, etc...) is capable of hurt near-anyone from past to future. ''At one point the creature got the bright idea to detonate itself then reform in another time with more power. I was forced to put it into a chrono-reverse. JUST to keep it from completely losing control. One thing is for sure, this thing is DEFINITELY immune to strong physical attacks… except when energy is put behind them. I joke, seriously there was a creature in this world that was capable of resisting physical attacks? Well whatever the case, I… removed it of its immunity. '' However since it can technically warp out of the way or warp the entire idea of damage away, I just hope that whatever the reason, it better be worthwhile in using such a monster greater than myself. '''SINGULARITY-ACCESS Melusines has access to a singularity cataclysm which effects timelines on a variable scale. This will either mutate, change, shape or open rifts which cause random ‘time-warps’. I had merged Lady Death Arc and Ms. Electrolyte to create Lady Electrolyte by performing a singularity displacement cut which sliced them evenly like salami then I phased each of their ‘halves’ together. This ability also gives Melusines the power to hit targets in all variables of time and space. Creating ‘Butterfly Effects’ or time anomalies. Ground Zero as it’s referred to. In fact, approaching the Singularity (being several miles or feet from it) is so dangerous, that the energy waves from it can seep in affecting or distorting the being of an individual, warp away or warp in others (has the capacity to warp in things from other timelines; whether it be corrupt or not; also can cause flashbacks, nightmares and other series of terrible events) while other objects tied/nailed to the ground (like rocks, trees, buildings, etc…) are rapidly sucked in or at least sucked away at some point by the singularity. Appearing to have not be there when they are still visibly transparent (meaning these objects were unhinged from the current time by the singularity). Could you be hit in the past? Present? Future? Only time will tell. Lastly, Melusines can create a powerful singularity beam that erases, corrupts or even warps the existence of lifeforms into something else or at least the parts of said lifeforms. Other Abilities KINETIC MANIPULATION Through the singularity absorption, Melusines was able to control uncalculatable kinetic function. The source of this crushing damage itself, approaches infinite and is agonizing as he can incapacitate lesser-Gods, leave a lingering debuff of crushing damage on average Gods(Continuously harming them for a year, unless cleansed, reverted or resists), and knock Saiyans out of some of their stronger forms if not all of them. There is also an ‘area of effect’ zone about 8 cubic feet. Unceasingly crushing anything that comes with in this range (so if you are a rusher be aware of what you are getting into). The quality of this control is measure of the effort but Melusines can fire assault rifle like blasts with enough energy to stomp away planets (like bugs under a boot). Another cases, he created a sphere of the crushing damage that was potent enough to shatter into a couple of universes. GRAVITY MANIPULATION Through the singularity absorption, Melusines was able to control uncalculatable gravity function. The sources show that a small baseball size is enough to render a continent or at least put one in a disastrous state. However this is just the basic idea. The real idea is that he can pull in entire galaxies or create gravity ripples (rifts) which distort the balance of objects upon contact. Role in RP Arc's *November 29th, 1117 - Appointed to the role of Ambassador of Intelligence by KJ (signed papers from Brenda; KJ's assistant). Reference to Feburary Accords of 1115. * - Melusines said goodbye to Gozed who acknowledge him as a strong reality warper, vanishing out of site from lookout Universe. Completely. Secretly making random return trips to check up on his student Kaya and her people. Battles, Fights, Etc *Took part in the Grand Supreme Tournament(10/11/Age 1112); Melusines vs Domon Kasshu = Loss, but put up a interesting challenge to say the least. *Placeholder *Placeholder Category:Pages added by FriezaReturns Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Males